A Birthday Breakfast
by NatesDate
Summary: Ruth treats Harry to breakfast in bed for his birthday.


**A Birthday Breakfast**

 **Disclaimer:** Spooks is owned by Kudos and the BBC.

 **A/N:** This story is in honour of Harry's birthday on 1 November. I hope he'd enjoy this little tale.

* * *

Harry awoke to the sun shining in the bedroom and muted sounds from the kitchen below. He didn't need to look to the other side of the bed to know it was Ruth in the kitchen. Without her to distract him his mind wandered to the day ahead, his 62nd birthday. Dinner was planned for late afternoon at his favourite restaurant with Catherine and her husband Simon and Graham and his girlfriend, Elle. He'd not wanted any fuss but Ruth insisted they celebrate these milestones and he wasn't one to argue with her.

'Happy birthday, Harry,' Ruth said as she entered their bedroom carrying two steaming mugs.

Harry pulled himself up to a seated position before taking possession of the mug and inhaling the strong aroma of coffee made just the way he liked.

Ruth walked around the bed and settled herself next to Harry, careful not to spill her mug of tea. Even after several years together, they found that they liked to touch one another so they sat shoulder to shoulder.

'Mm, just perfect, Ruth. Thank you,' he said after taking a sip.

'You're welcome,' she replied between sips of her own beverage.

'Looks like it'll be a sunny day,' Harry observed.

'Sunny but cold. There's a layer of frost in the back garden,' Ruth shared.

'Hm, do we need to be anywhere before this afternoon?' he asked, fairly certain of the answer.

Ruth shook her head in confirmation as a smile appeared on her face.

Harry's expression matched hers. 'Whatever will we do?'

Ruth was still smiling as she sat up and set her mug on the bedside table. 'I have a present for you to open.'

'You know you didn't need to do get me anything,' Harry said as Ruth reached for his mug. 'Ruth, why does that mug have my name on it?'

'Calum bought them in Florida. He and his girlfriend Sara were there a few weeks ago. He gave them to me when we had lunch the other day; said he was surprised to see both of our names and decided it was sign that he needed to buy them for us.' Ruth reached over and placed her left hand on Harry's cheek. 'Close your eyes,' she said and Harry readily complied.

Ruth reached over and pulled back the covers before she climbed over and settled on Harry's hips. Though his eyes stayed closed, his smile grew. She lifted one end of the tie of her dressing gown and held it her right hand. 'Open your eyes.'

Harry complied and took in the sight of his wife sitting astride him with a seductive grin on her face.

'Pull this to unwrap your gift,' she said.

He didn't need to be told twice as he grasped the tie and gently pulled. The tie easily came undone, allowing the dressing gown to fall open, giving Harry a glimpse of ice blue silk and black lace. His hands reached inside the gown and skimmed up the sides of her body and up over her shoulders, pushing the gown off. His hands fell to her thighs as he took in the sight of his wife clad in a new bra and knickers. Harry moved his hands up her legs to her hips and brushed his fingertips across the soft silk, a colour that matched her eyes perfectly. The knickers were trimmed with a delicate black lace, its texture a contrast to the smooth silk.

Ruth's arms hung loosely at her sides, allowing Harry to explore her body. She knew that while he would enjoy his gift, it would be a pleasurable experience for her as well. She shifted her hands slightly to allow the dressing gown to fall off before she pulled it out of the way entirely.

'You're so beautiful,' Harry whispered as his hands continued their journey up her body. 'Every day with you is a gift,' he added.

'You say the sweetest things,' Ruth replied as she leaned forward just enough to place her hands on Harry's chest, which also gave him better access to hers. His fingers stroked the underside of her breasts before moving up further and cupping her breasts in his hands. His thumbs stroked across her nipples, which hardened under his attention.

Ruth threaded her fingers through the fine hairs on Harry's chest before moving out his nipples, which she knew were sensitive. As she rubbed over them Harry laughed.

'That tickles,' he said.

'I know, but I love to hear you laugh,' she responded.

Harry slid his fingers under the straps of her bra and pushed them off her shoulders before moving back down to the cups of the bra. He tucked his fingers under the lace edging to stroke the soft skin of her breasts.

'As beautiful as this is, I want to see you,' Harry requested, his voice husky with desire.

Ruth reached behind herself and unhooked the garment, which Harry happily pulled off and flung to the side. Ruth laced her fingers with his and lifted them above his head as she leaned forward and kissed Harry, enjoying the feel of her body against his. She released his hands and began to move down his body, keeping as much contact between their bodies as possible. Her hands stroked his skin while her lips and tongue teased him. Harry squirmed at the sensation but allowed her to continue her journey. When her face reached his hips, she kissed him through the material of his trunks and his rigid cock twitched in response. She brought her hands to the waistband and gently tugged as Harry lifted his hips, allowing her to slip the trunks off with relative ease. She settled between his legs, causing his thighs to part which gave her full access to him. Her hands moved up his inner thighs before gently massaging his sac and perineum. Harry groaned in response, his eyes closing involuntarily. Ruth leaned forward and licked him from the base of his shaft to the tip, before swirling her tongue around and taking him fully into her mouth.

Harry moved his hands to her hair as Ruth slowly lifted her head. When the tip of his cock reached her lips, she swirled her tongue around the end before repeating her previous movements. Harry tightened the grip on her head to hold her in place before thrusting a couple of times into her mouth before stopping.

'As good as that feels, I'm not ready to be done with this just yet,' Harry said. He directed Ruth back to him so he could kiss her long and deep. 'Take off your knickers,' he instructed.

Ruth climbed off Harry to stand on the floor next to the bed. She teasingly pushed the skimpy panties down her legs until they dropped to the floor. Stepping out of the garment, she moved to edge of the bed and waited for further direction.

'Come back up here,' Harry said as he patted his hips. Ruth settled herself on him, enjoying the feel of his cock against her clit. Harry's hands were massaging her breasts and he gently pulled on them to indicate he wanted her to lower herself. She did, resting on her forearms as her breasts were now in the right position for him to massage with his mouth.

Harry was certainly thorough and employed a number of techniques to raise her level of excitement, whether it was flicking the tip of his tongue against her nipples or circling them with his tongue before taking them in his mouth and sucking hard. Ruth was so distracted by his attention to her breasts that she didn't notice him sliding his arms between his body and her legs and pulling her towards him. Ruth happily obliged and positioned her center above Harry's mouth before pushing her knees outward and settling on his face.

This was her favourite position for him to pleasure her. She loved the access it gave him to her body and the control it gave her to speed things up or slow them down. As she rested her arms on the headboard she glanced down and saw Harry watching her and it excited her even more.

Harry's arms remained wrapped around her thighs, his hands holding her open to give him full access to her clit and lips. Just like on her breasts, his tongue alternated between light flickers on her sensitive clit to thrusting into her pussy and everything in between. Given that it was his birthday, she expected him to take his time and draw out her pleasure. Several times as she neared her peak he pulled back but when she ground down against him he knew she wanted to come. It didn't take long and her body tensed as pleasure coursed through her. Harry held her close, continuing to suck on her clit in a successful effort to prolong her orgasm.

Ruth finally collapsed against the headboard, her body spent from the orgasm. She slowly backed down and settled next to Harry, reaching up to kiss him.

'That was amazing,' she panted, still trying to catch her breath.

'Best birthday breakfast I could have asked for,' Harry replied as his hands began to wander over her body. He was debating in what position he wanted to take his wife for the next round of his delightful birthday breakfast when she began nuzzling his neck.

'How do you want me?' she whispered in a husky voice, exciting Harry even further. He rolled to his right off the bed, turning as soon as he landed on his feet. He reached across the bed and grabbed Ruth's knees, turning and sliding her to him. He moved his hands down to her ankles and opened her legs, giving him the full view of her body. He swept his gaze over her body before locking his eyes with hers.

'You are so beautiful,' he repeated in a whispered voice reverently. Harry placed her ankles on his shoulders and then guided his cock to her entrance. Ruth's eyes widened at the sensation as he rocked back and forth, slowly entering her a bit further each time. After a few minutes of slow teasing Harry pulled out and rubbed his tip against her clit before moving back to her pussy and slamming into her. Ruth cried out at the movement and pushed her hips closer to him, trying to heighten the sensation. Harry varied his speed and the angle of his thrusts by raising up to his tiptoes. His eyes never left Ruth and the looks of pleasure on her face excited him further. It was becoming hard to hold off on his orgasm but he wanted to see her come first, knowing that once her body began to clench around him he would respond in kind, pulsing his cum into her.

Knowing she was close, he reached down with his thumb and stroked across her sensitive clit. Her response was immediate; her hips clenched and lifted slightly as she moaned in pleasure. His body soon followed in response, his hands now holding her hips as her tried to move even deeper into her body.

They held that position for a few seconds after they came down from the orgasm before Ruth's legs slid off his shoulders and Harry allowed himself to fall forward, coming to rest on his forearms over Ruth. Their bodies were still joined as Ruth reached up to cup his face, pulling it down to meet hers in a long but gentle kiss.

'Happy birthday, Harry,' she said. 'I can't think of a better way to celebrate.'

Harry smiled. 'I couldn't agree more.' Just then his stomach rumbled and they both laughed in response.

'As delicious and delightful as you are, apparently I also need to eat real food.'

'Yes, I'd like you to keep up your strength. You never know what's for lunch," she added with a wink before laughing as Harry collapsed atop her at the idea of more sexual play before the day was out.


End file.
